The present invention relates generally to rivet devices, and more particularly to an attachment for a rivet device for maintaining the jaw thereof at an angle relative to the rest of the rivet device.
Riveting devices and in particular rivet squeezers are of increasing importance, especially in the aerospace industry. Conditions frequently arise in riveting operations in which a straight line riveting tool can not be brought into proper alignment along a line coincident with the axis of the rivet. This may often be the case where a riveting operation is required within closely confined regions, such as within an aircraft wing for example. As a result of using the tool while misaligned, an imperfect head is formed on the rivet. This may result in decreased effectiveness of the rivet.
It is therefore evident that there exists a need in the art for a rivet device which facilitates proper alignment with a rivet in comparison to the prior art devices.